marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eva
|gender = Female |age = |affiliation = Red Room |tv series = Agent Carter *''The Iron Ceiling'' *''Snafu'' (mentioned) |actor = Chiara Aurelia |status = Alive}} Eva is a girl trained as an assassin in the Red Room Academy. Biography Young Killer As part of Eva's regiment to learn to be an assassin, Eva watched films filled with subliminal messages. The Howling Commandos and Peggy Carter entered the Red Room Academy and saw Eva sitting on the floor crying by a bed. Dum Dum Dugan approached Eva and told her that he was there to help her. He sheathed his weapon and knelt down near her; Eva pointed to his hat, which Dugan translated to mean that she liked it. Eva revealed her knife as Dugan tried to explain to her that his hat was called a bowler. Eva stabbed him in his Bulletproof Vest as he turned to Carter, asking her the origin of the word. Eva leapt up and seized a gun. She shot and killed Junior Juniper. Carter kicked the gun out of her hand. Dodging her, Eva escaped into a ventilation duct. Dugan wished to throw a grenade in the duct behind her, but Carter bid him not to do so, citing that Eva was only a little girl. During a fire fight between Carter's team and Leviathan operatives, Eva emerged from a duct and shot Agent Mike Li, ultimately causing his death. She engaged in the gunfight, injuring Happy Sam Sawyer in one leg before disappearing again.Agent Carter: 1.05: The Iron Ceiling Precautions While in pursuit of Dottie Underwood, Jack Thompson warned Daniel Sousa to be careful. Thompson described to him how dangerous Eva was during his trip to Belarus; he feared how lethal an adult version of the girl must be.Agent Carter: 1.07: Snafu Relationships Allies *Leviathan *Red Room Enemies *Strategic Scientific Reserve **Jack Thompson **Peggy Carter † *Howling Commandos **Dum Dum Dugan - Attempted Victim **Junior Juniper † - Victim **Pinky Pinkerton **Happy Sam Sawyer **Mike Li † - Victim Abilities Eva was trained since her childhood to became an assassin and spy working for Leviathan and Soviet Union. Despite not having completed her training due to her age, by the time she was 10 years old she was already a force to be reckoned with. *'Expert Assassin': Despite her young age, Eva has been trained to kill without remorse, and she managed to easily kill Junior Juniper and Mike Li as they infiltrated the Red Room Academy. *'Expert Acrobat': Eva is highly nimble. She was able to flip over a bed to escape Carter and jump into a ventilation duct. *'Expert Marksman': Eva was able to kill one Howling Commando and injure another. *'Expert Spy': Eva uses her innocent appearance to catch Dum Dum Dugan off guard. Equipment Weapons *' ': Eva took the revolver that Dum Dum Dugan carried as his sidearm when he infiltrated into the Red Room Academy, posing as a scared litte girl to catch him by surprised. Eva stabbed Dugan and took his revolver, killing Junior Juniper by shooting him in the neck. *' ': A Russian sniper rifle that Eva used to ambush on Peggy Carter's team when they were engaged in a shootout against Leviathan soldiers. With precission, Eva shot two times before escaping, one to kill Mike Li and another one to injure Happy Sam Sawyer in the leg. Behind the Scenes *Kara Petersen was a stunt double for Chiara Aurelia in the role of Eva. Gallery The Iron Ceiling 005.jpg The Iron Ceiling 006.jpg Eva Knife.jpg Eva stabbing Dugan.jpg|Eva stabbing Dugan References Category:Agent Carter (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Blonde Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Room Trainees Category:Brainwashed Characters